


Blue Heels

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feet, Foot Fetish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Shoe Kink, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Yuuri plays dirty at a banquet for the ISU, wearing the most incredible pair of blue heels Victor has ever seen.





	Blue Heels

Victor’s gaze followed every move Yuuri made that night. Or, more precisely, every move his feet made. He sighed to himself again as he wished, again, that Yuuri had not insisted they attend the banquet. Especially after he walked out of their room wearing _those._ Victor honestly couldn’t believe Yuuri would wear something like _those_ to the banquet.

 

Victor lasted another half hour before grabbing his fiancé’s hand and pulling him from the main room of the reserved restaurant where the banquet was held that year. Yuuri’s laugh pierced right through him to his cock, hard and straining for some sort of relief. He cursed under his breath, he didn’t want to wait for a cab to take them back to the hotel, and it was too far to walk, especially given his current state.

               The soft clicking of Yuuri’s heals on the pavement managed to pierce his lust filled haze. He felt the warmth of Yuuri’s hand on his cheek and nuzzled into it.

               “Vitya, I know where we can go. Come on.” Yuuri tugged on his hand. They slipped back into the restaurant and managed to make their way back to the restrooms. He stared around the bathroom, noting that it was a single occupancy one as the lock on the door clicked behind him. He noticed an out of place table against one wall.

               Yuuri chuckled. “Phichit and Chris may have checked this place out before the banquet, and they may have set some items up in both restrooms for ease of attendants.”

               Victor watched as Yuuri perched himself on the table and crossed his legs, dangling one foot out towards him. Victor found himself next to it, running his hands over the delicate, silky, blue material which perfectly enclosed Yuuri’s foot. He found himself sinking to his knees, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s instep.

               “I thought you would like these.” Victor glanced up to find Yuuri’s deep brown eyes filled with eros. “But you’re so impatient, Vitya. What am I supposed to do with you?”

               A small whine escaped Victor’s throat. “Please, my Yuura.”

               Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Please what, Vitya?”

               Victor swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “Please let me fuck them.”

               Yuuri smirked. “I can’t yet, Victor, I don’t have any other shoes for the night, and we can’t leave yet. But,” Victor perked up after feeling his heart sink, “you can take these off and fuck my feet without them.”

               Before Yuuri finished his sentence, Victor surged up and crushed their lips together, hands already fumbling with the delicate bows which held the silk in place. He gathered the shoes and placed them over by the door where they wouldn’t run a risk of getting dirty. Turning back, he found Yuuri had stripped his pants off. His eyes drifted down, and he gasped.

               Blue swirls, stars, and sparkles covered Yuuri’s feet. He hadn’t noticed, too entranced by the shoes, probably thinking they were a part of the shoe.

               “Just for you, Vitya.” Yuuri sat and held his feet out. Victor hurriedly unbuckled his belt and pants, shoving them and his boxers to his knees. He cupped Yuuri’s calves in his hands to help support them as Yuuri placed his heals and toes together, creating a gap for Victor to slide his too hard member into.

               A long, deep moan escaped Victor as he pushed between Yuuri’s feet. He set a quick pace, being careful not to thrust too hard forward and hurt the smaller man. As his orgasm approached, his hips began to stutter. Yuuri leaned over, placing one hand on Victor’s shoulder to help him reach his ear.

               “I love how you crave my feet, Vitya. That’s why I made them up for you. And when you are done fucking them, some of the make-up will be on your cock, and it’s going to stay there the rest of the night.”

               Victor exploded with a strangled cry, trying to stay quiet as he tumbled over the edge, ropes of cum painting Yuuri’s legs. He felt Yuuri holding him close, helping support him as he regained his vision and his strength to stand. Looking down, sure enough, he saw blue smeared all over his softening dick. The sight sent a shock through him.

               Yuuri chuckled. “You look gorgeous, Vitya.”

               They quickly cleaned Yuuri’s legs off and redressed, Yuuri securing the shoes back on. He flashed Victor a smirk as they walked out of the restroom and headed back to the main area of the restaurant, Victor lightly blushing pink from the knowing looks Phichit and Chris shot at them.


End file.
